1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for use as a small cosmetic case, a compact, especially for loose powder.
2. The State of the Art
Cosmetic powder, especially that used for the face, generally comes in a compressed form. Compacts for compressed powder typically have a depression in which the compressed powder is retained. The powder is applied by using a pad or puff, or a brush, which is rubbed over the powder surface to cause the powder to contact and be held by the puff, and then applied from the puff to the face. Compressed powder is usually provided in a clamshell type compact having a bottom portion containing the powder and a top portion that flips open and has a mirror to facilitate application of the powder to the face.
Loose cosmetic powder is now more widely available to the general public and has better coverage qualities and interacts better with make-up. However, because the powder is loose, it must be specially contained. Typically, a loose powder compact has a puff or brush and a dispenser with a mulitiplicity of holes, similar to a talcum powder dispenser. The powder is shaken out of the holes onto the puff, or into a cover or dish from which it is picked up by a brush or puff.
It would be desirable to have a loose powder compact that is more like a conventional compressed powder compact. Also, for dispensers like talcum powder dispensers, excess powder not used usually cannot be put back into the container.